Elección
by silvereagle21
Summary: Tras otro viaje, Ash y comapñia se disponen a descansar en Pueblo Paleta, sin embargo una simple pregunta termina por poner en problemas a Ash, al tener que elegir entre las dos coordinadoras... "¿Quien es mejor?"


**_Aqui estoy nuevamente con otro fic, (hacia tiempo que colocaba nada nuevo) y pues en esta ocasion es un One-Shot, la idea la lei en alguna parte que no recuerdo, pero yo la adapte a esta historia y este es el resultado. Difruten esta pequeña aportacion.  
Y bueno, se aclara que los personajes no me pertencen, pertenecen a bla... ustedes se saben el resto ^_^_**

* * *

El sol brillaba en todo lo alto de Pueblo Paleta anunciando a todos sus habitantes que ese podía ser un día totalmente bueno para cualquiera que pasara por ahí. Sin embargo para una persona ese era quizás el peor día de su joven vida. La razón distaba mucho de lo que comúnmente los problemas tenían en la vida del joven entrenador. Ninguna batalla, medalla, malentendido o inclusive algún problema con sus pokemon eran la causa de tan agobiante problema y por más raro que pareciera, este tenia que ver con dos chicas, pero no chicas cualquiera, eran dos que compartían muchas cosas en común.

–¿Que se supone que debo contestar?– Ash preguntaba a su fiel compañero Pikachu el cual le miraba atentamente.

Ash caminaba con Pikachu en su espalda, su habitual y jovial sonrisa era remplazada en ese momento por una cara de completa duda y preocupación.

–Por que tenia que ocurrir algo así, debí ser yo quien parara eso y no Misty– soltaba finalmente al aire recordando lo que paso.

FLASH BACK

Era un ambiente muy alegre el que se respiraba en casa de Ash. No hacia mucho que su viaje por la región de Shinno había culminado con su asombrosa victoria en dicha liga y cuyo trofeo reposaba en un pequeño estante junto al que había ganado hace ya algún tiempo en las islas naranjas. Se disponía a descansar, la visita de sus amigos sin duda alguna le alegraba pues no quería tener que esperar meses para verlos nuevamente.

Tras sentarse a la mesa a disfrutar de una exquisita comida preparada por Delia y Brock, las conversaciones comenzaron a fluir naturalmente, sin embargo pese a que todo parecía tan amistoso la chispa de un pequeño conflicto surgió cuando Misty, quien había ido a visitar a Ash, hizo una simple pregunta.

–Ambas son coordinadoras, pero… ¿Me pregunto quien será mejor?– el comentario de la pelinaranja dirigido a las dos coordinadoras presentes en el lugar tenia un tono poco serio, algo que pasaron por alto todos.

–Bueno, no quiero presumir, pero creo que tal vez sea yo, por el tiempo que llevo en esto– May trataba de no sonar engreída pero lamentablemente si en algo se parecía a Ash era justamente en que en ocasiones la modestia destacaba por su ausencia.

–Que graciosa amiga, pero no puedes decir eso solo por el tiempo, te recuerdo que eso no es lo mas importante– Dawn trataba de sonar madura en su comentario, algo que logro por breves segundos.

–Tal vez no, pero no cabe duda que mi experiencia en torneos es mayor– May se había levantado de su lugar para encarar a la chica.

–Y pese a eso, yo llegue más lejos en mi primer intento– Dawn no planeaba quedarse atrás.

La conversación se había transformado en una pequeña disputa entre May y Dawn, la cual todos miraban con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa intentando buscar la forma de calmarlas.

–Misty haz algo– susurraba Ash a su amiga la cual miraba la situación algo divertida.

–Si alguien no pone un punto final a esto será mucho peor– Brock también susurraba a Misty.

–Lo tengo– ambos miraron a la chica, su sonrisa indicaba algo bueno o muy malo.

–¡Decidamos esto en una batalla!– May y Dawn se hallaban casi sobre la mesa mirándose fijamente.

–Chicas, no hay por que hacerlo de esa manera, después de todo ambas recibieron ayuda en su entrenamiento de una persona– ambas coordinadoras no tardaron en identificar a quien se refería Misty –No seria mejor que esa persona decidiera– culminaba esto con una sonrisa.

–¿Dónde esta esa persona?– Ash mostraba una cara de duda dejando en claro cuan despistado era.

–Creo que se refiere a ti Ash– Brock sonreía ante la actitud despistada de su amigo.

–¡¡¿¿Yo??!!– el chico de la gorra casi se ahoga con su vaso de agua ante la sorpresa mientras se señalaba a si mismo –Pero no es que yo haya sido su maestro o algo parecido– trataba de zafarse de aquel problema, no era tan tonto para no saber que elegir a una significa obtener cariño y desprecio.

–Bueno, en eso creo que estas equivocado– Brock se rascaba la nuca pensando si era lo mas indicado continuar –May tiene un estilo de batalla muy similar al tuyo– la aludida se enorgullecía al oír esto, después de todo Ash era un entrenador muy habilidoso –Pero Dawn cambio su personalidad e integro en su estilo de batalla una parte del tuyo, todo por tu influencia– ahora Dawn era la enorgullecida, pues Ash podía ser bueno, pero no era un coordinador, por lo que parecerse a el completamente no era del todo bueno.

–Pero yo…– Ash trataba de hallar una buena excusa.

–Vamos Ash no es tan difícil, solo tienes que decir quien fue mejor alumna– Misty le daba ligeros golpes con su codo –No es como si escogieras a tu favorita–

Si había una forma de empeorar toda esa situación, Misty lo había conseguido con sus últimas palabras, pues ante esto, una pequeña llama se encendía dentro de las coordinadoras, ser elegidas no solo significaba que eran mejores, si no que además habían sido la mejor "alumna" de Ash y mejor compañera.

–Bien Ash– May se colocaba frente a el.

–Es hora de oírte– Dawn hacia lo mismo que May.

–¡¡¿¿A quien prefieres??!!– exclamaban al unisonó Ash se confundió ante esto, por que habían llegado a todo eso.

–¿Preferir? ¿No se trataba de quien era mejor?– la situación había cambiado –No es como si fueran comida para escoger la que mas me guste– mala elección en su comparación.

–Entonces escoge a quien te gusta mas (como alumna)– la mirada insistente de las chicas ponía nervioso a Ash.

–Yo necesito pensarlo un poco– cualquiera cosa era buena para el chico con tal de quitarse de encima tal situación.

–¡Decide!– la situación era algo incomoda con ambas chicas encima suyo.

–Pikachu– el pequeño roedor pareció entender a la perfección el plan de su amo.

La habitación se lleno con un destello muy intenso, tras el cual el asiento de Ash se encontraba vacio.

–Escapo– Misty decía esto tras no encontrar rastro ni de el ni de Pikachu.

–Tal vez fue demasiado– Brock compadecía a su amigo.

–Bueno, no me detendré hasta oír esa respuesta– May apretaba su puño como si de un desafío se tratase.

–Lo mismo digo– Dawn mostraba una postura similar.

Tras decir esto ambas chicas salieron en búsqueda de Ash, mientras el resto de los presentes miraban tal escena.

–No crees que se te fue la mano un poco– Misty se sorprendió ante el comentario de Brock.

–Tal vez sea interesante, después de todo a quien escogerá Ash– Misty mostraba una gran sonrisa.

–Solo espero que mi hijo tenga tacto– Delia finalmente se hacia presente en la conversación –O puede que tal vez no sea capaz de escoger a alguna– decía esto tras llevarse una de sus manos a su mejilla.

Flash Back End

Tras tan peculiar discusión, Ash se encontraba caminando sin rumbo, cuidando el no toparse con alguna de las chicas.

–Por que tenía que ser yo– reclamaba finalmente tras sentarse debajo de un frondoso árbol –Aunque, por que no soy capaz de elegir a una y punto– tras decir esto se imagino la reacción de cada una y desecho rápido esa idea –Es tan difícil aceptar que ambas son buenas y no se pueden comparar– pronto Ash cayo en cuenta de sus palabras.

Sonrió ante el hecho de que su boca fuera capaz de pronunciar dicha frase, no se había percatado cuando había comenzado a desaparecer en su persona la idea de superar a cuanto rival le pasaba enfrente, meditándolo un poco dio con que podía ser desde que había vencido a Gary, pues desde ese día el sentimiento de superación aun continuaba, pero ya no con la intención de compararse con alguien, ahora solo buscaba superarse a si mismo.

–Parece que has madurado Ash Ketchum– se decía a si mismo con una sonrisa –Lo próximo será convertirme en todo un Don Juan como Brock– sin embargo dicha idea lo estremeció, no se imaginaba entregando un ramo de flores a May, Misty o Dawn.

Se levanto de su lugar y se sacudió un poco antes de recordar algo.

–Si no mal recuerdo, no conocí a una chica en el Tec Pokemon– adopto una pose de profunda concentración mientras trataba de dar con el nombre de la chica –No logro recordarlo, pero era muy linda, ¿cierto Pikachu?, me pregunto donde estará– el pequeño roedor solo miraba a su amo algo desconcertado.

Sin otra cosa que hacer por ahí salió en dirección de la casa del Prof. Oak, no era tan tonto como para no pensar que en el caso de que ambas coordinadoras le buscaran por todo el pueblo, el laboratorio del afamado profesor seria su primera opción, por lo que hizo tiempo al caminar sin rumbo. Deslizándose de arbusto en arbusto y uno que otro árbol, Ash logro llegar junto a Pikachu al laboratorio, pero no ingreso por el frente, dio la vuelta a toda la casa y entro por la parte trasera, atento por si percibía el aura de alguna de las chicas ingreso en el lugar donde estaban todas las pokebolas almacenadas de los entrenadores a cargo del Prof. Oak.

–¡¿Ash?!– Tracey parecía sorprendido al encontrarse con Ash sin haberlo visto pasar por la entrada.

–¡No esta por ningún lado!– la voz que acababa de escuchar era la de Dawn.

–Tal vez planeo esconderse con sus pokemon– esta vez era la voz de May y a juzgar por la intensidad del volumen estaban muy cerca.

Tracey miro a Ash y pudo notar en su cara la expresión de Escóndeme inscrita en su rostro, sin preguntarle nada, Tracey miro un par de sabanas y trapos en un rincón, parecían ser las mantas con la que los bebes tomaban sus siestas. Las voces estaban cada vez mas cerca, sin perder tiempo Ash se lanzo debajo de las sabanas y se hizo un bulto en ellas, dejo una pequeña abertura muy fina para ver, no tardo en notar que su fiel amigo no había logrado entrar, se había quedado a mitad de camino y Ash supo que ya era muy tarde para el.

–Tracey, ¿no has visto a Ash por aquí?– May aparecía justo en la puerta con un expresión cansina.

–No lo he visto– se apresuro a contestar.

–El Profesor dijo que entráramos a mirar, pero no hemos visto rastro de…– Ash pudo notar desde la distancia como los ojos de Dawn se clavaban en un punto muy cercano a donde se encontraba, rogo por que no le hubieran descubierto –¿Qué hace aquí Pikachu?– ambas chicas comenzaron a escudriñar los alrededores, Ash adopto una posición mas de ovillo si era posible, se cubrió con las mantas con tal fuerza que su audición disminuyo considerablemente.

Por la pequeña abertura pudo ver como Tracey daba explicaciones apuradas de lo que hacia el pequeño roedor en el laboratorio, después de unos cuantos minutos que para Ash fueron eternos, las chicas decidieron llevarse consigo a Pikachu con la idea de que el podía guiarlas hasta donde estaba Ash. Al pokemon no le hizo gracia el ser raptado por aquel par y miro hacia donde estaba escondido Ash el cual solo le dirigió una mirada que expresaba un Se fuerte ante el cual Pikachu se resigno.

Una vez que las chicas se hubieran ido y Ash finalmente podía incorporarse con tranquilidad, se giro para ver a Tracey y darle las gracias.

–Mas que las gracias deberías decirme por que te escondes– Tracey miraba a Ash algo extrañado por su comportamiento.

Ash suspiro y se decidió a contarle todo, las carcajadas de Tracey no se hicieron esperar ante la situación del chico, Ash miraba de mala gana a su amigo, esperaba a que este se dejara de reír para ver si el podía ayudarlo.

–Bueno Ash, no es que no considere importante tu problema, con solo verlas a ellas se lo que te espera, pero, en vez de pedirme alguna pista a mi, deberías preguntarte a ti mismo, después de todo, la respuesta la tienes tu– su amigo estaba seguro de haberle dado un consejo muy sabio.

Pero lejos de que Ash resolviera su duda solo había terminado igual o peor, no resolvía nada y sabía que no podía esconderse para siempre. Totalmente resignado a que la noche le asaltaría a medida que el tiempo transcurría y con ello se vería obligado a regresar a su casa, donde no habría forma de escapar de las chicas, decidió caminar en dirección del gran lago que había en el pueblo, el cual desembocaba en el inmenso mar y se encontraba lleno de una gran cantidad de diversos y exóticos pokemon acuáticos. Se sentó en una piedra con forma de banco a meditar un poco su problema, trato por todos los medios de buscar una forma de lograr diferenciar a ambas chicas para poder darles una calificación del uno a diez, pero no lograba concentrarse.

Los pasos de una persona en dirección al chico eran muy sigilosos y no eran notados por el chico de la gorra el cual había adoptado la pose de "el pensador", pronto la persona le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con lo que parecía una libreta. Ash se dio la vuelta con una expresión de terror en el rostro al imaginarse a May o Dawn justo detrás de el, su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa al ver a su madre.

–¿Mamá?– espeto el chico.

–Creí que tendrías dificultades– le mencionaba con una sonrisa.

Ash miro justo detrás de su madre para cerciorarse que no había rastro alguno de las coordinadoras, al no hallar ni un pelo de ellas respiro con más calma.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– Ash pudo notar que su madre lo miraba con una expresión divertida.

–Eso debería preguntarte yo– Delia tomo asiento junto a su hijo –Tus amigos han venido a visitarte y tu sales huyendo– no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

–Si, claro, entonces regresare a firmar mi sentencia de muerte– su tono de voz era de resignación.

–No debería pasar nada si tienes tacto…–

–Las has visto ¡Me matara la que no elija!– Ash se había levantado súbitamente a la vez que elevaba el tono de sus palabras.

–Puede que sea que les importe mucho tu opinión acerca de ellas– el tono de su madre era mas tranquilo y suave, algo que agradecía el chico, le ayudaba a calmarse.

–¿Por qué debería importarles mi opinión?– cuestionaba Ash quien había vuelto a tomar asiento.

–Hay hijo– Ash se molesto un poco ante dicha expresión –No te has dado cuenta, ¿cierto?– Ash negó con la cabeza, principalmente por que no tenia idea de lo que le hablaba su madre –Cuando ambas te conocieron, apenas habían comenzado su viaje, tu ya tenias experiencia en esto y ellas te miraban como una especie de "maestro" del cual aprender, tu eres parte importante de las cosas que lograron hasta este momento– Ash seguía sin comprender y eso lo demostraba con su cara de duda – A ellas les importa mucho tu opinión por que eres tu la causa de que ambas sean tan competitivas y hábiles– finalmente Ash parecía comprender la situación.

–Bueno, ahora todo lo pone peor, no se que hacer y mucho menos quiero imaginarme que harán las dos cuando sepa que hacer– Ash clavo su mirada en el suelo, como si la respuesta se hallara entre toda esa hierba, lodo y piedras.

–Por eso te traje esto– Delia le entregaba la libreta a su hijo.

–¿Una libreta? ¿Esto me va a ayudar?– su mirada ahora expresaba más duda.

–En vez de exprimirte el cerebro, por que no mejor anotas las características de cada una, las comparas y tendrás tú respuesta– a Ash esto le pareció algo muy razonable –Y una cosa mas hijo– Ash miro a su madre atentamente –Procura tener tacto al decir las cosas– fueron las ultimas palabras que le dio su madre antes de caminar de regreso a su casa.

La situación con las chicas era muy distinta, Pikachu las llevaba caminando cerca de unas dos horas sin rastro alguno del chico, lo que las hacia pensar que tal vez el pokemon estaba de parte de su amo, cosa que era lógica.

–Pikachu, si no quieres ayudarnos solo dilo– el pequeño roedor se paro en seco, al parecer ya se habían percatado de sus intenciones.

May se adelanto a recoger al pequeño pokemon, después giro en dirección de Dawn quien también parecía resignada a no encontrar a Ash, ya casi era el atardecer y no había rastro del chico.

–Creo que lo mejor es regresar a la casa– sugería la castaña –Ash no se puede ocultar todo el día, después de todo yo se que su estomago lo obligara a regresar– May sonrió al recordar dicho aspecto que compartía con Ash.

–Tienes razón– Dawn comenzó a caminar en dirección de la casa de Ash.

El silencio entre ambas no había resultado incomodo hasta ese momento, las dos pensaban algo que pudiera iniciar una conversación entre ambas para aliviar la tensión.

–¿Por qué motivo te interesa tanto la respuesta de Ash?– May se mostraba muy interesada en la respuesta.

–Bueno…– Dawn balbuceaba, no sabia realmente por que había salido tras el chico –¿Por qué te importa a ti?– pregunto, no sabia que responder y eso le daba un tiempo.

–Yo…– May se sorprendió un poco, no sabía muy bien, pero lentamente comenzó a aclarar sus ideas –Pese a que mi padre es líder de gimnasio, no me había interesado nunca por los pokemon, mi idea de un viaje era mas la de visitar lugares y no competir– Dawn parecía atenta a esto, nunca había escuchado la razón por la que May se había interesado en los concursos –Cuando conocí a Ash, no se con exactitud como paso, pero admire su dedicación y preocupación por Pikachu– el pequeño roedor movió su oreja, como indicando que estaba al tanto de la conversación –Y aunque estaba molesta con el por haber hecho añicos mi bicicleta– ahora Pikachu agacho las orejas en señal de vergüenza, gesto que al ver las chicas les ocasiono una sonrisa –Decidí viajar pensando que tal vez así entendería mas de los pokemon, el me enseño mucho y gracias a que vi un concurso decidí que quería ser coordinadora, en todo mi viaje con Ash aprendí mucho de el… se puede decir que el me veía como una novata, pero jamás me trato como a una– May abrazaba mas a Pikachu con una ligera sonrisa –Le tome cariño por todo eso, así que supongo que es un gesto normal el querer ser su alumna favorita y la mejor– dirigió su vista a Dawn quien estaba algo sorprendida.

–Yo ya tenía claro que es lo que quería ser, mi madre fue una gran coordinadora y cuando conocí a Ash yo ya sabía sobre los concursos, pero no sobre todo lo demás, incluso el me tuvo que enseñar a capturar un pokemon– soltó una pequeña risa al recordar ese momento –Además de que igual Pikachu rostizó mi bicicleta– el pequeño roedor se sintió aun mas avergonzado –Pero Ash si me enseño mucho, siempre confiando en que lo haría bien en cualquier concurso y aunque yo misma me deprimí en ocasiones el siempre trato de darme apoyo… además aun así soy incapaz de vencerlo en batalla o causarle problemas, así que aun me siento como si el fuera algo superior o un maestro, tal vez por eso quiero que diga que soy la mejor, viniendo de el sería algo que me daría mucha confianza– ambas chicas terminaron su platica con una sonrisa cada una, cuando estaban por entrar en la puerta Pikachu pareció exclamar algo.

–¡Pika!– con lo que había escuchado, dudaba que su amo se encontrara en peligro de muerte si daba su respuesta.

–¡¿Ash?!– ambas coordinadoras corrieron a su encuentro.

–Sabes… lo hemos pensado…– comenzó May.

–La tengo– interrumpía Ash, llevaba una libreta en una mano y en la otra un papel bastante arrugado.

–¿Qué tienes?– Dawn sabia a que se refería, pero aun dudaba.

–La respuesta, es lo que querían escuchar… ¿Cierto?– Ash miro a ambas chicas las cuales se miraron entre si unos segundo y asintieron, Ash tomo aire, era difícil pero estando ahí debía de soltarlo de una vez –Estuve repasándolo un rato, considere un par de cosas y…– Ash sentía como su corazón latía con mas fuerza, lo mismo sucedía con las chicas –Llegue a la conclusión de que la mejor es…– hubo una pequeña pausa, las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca, respiro hondo y cerro los ojos –Dawn– espeto Ash.

Temeroso de ver sus reacciones, Ash abrió cuidadosamente un ojo y pudo notar las expresiones atónitas de sus amigas, cuando pensó que tal vez lo mejor seria retirarse Dawn rompió aquél silencio incomodo y se lanzo a abrazar a Ash.

–¡Te adoro!– esa y otras expresiones fueron las que lanzo Dawn mientras abrazaba a Ash con todas sus fuerzas.

El chico solo atinaba a sonreír mientras recibía todas esas muestras de afecto, sin embargo sus ojos se enfocaron en May. La chica tenia una mirada de sorpresa, frustración, dentro de ella sentía como si algo se hubiera roto y miraba con cierta desilusión al chico y a su amiga, al notar la mirada de Ash solo agacho la mirada.

–May esta todo bien– preguntaba Ash cuando finalmente había logrado zafarse de Dawn que seguía brincando de felicidad.

La castaña no logro articular palabra, no sabía por que esa noticia le había impactado.

–Estoy bien– dijo finalmente –Tengo un poco de hambre… iré adentro– Ash miro a la chica dirigirse a la puerta.

–Yo también, con esto mi apetito regreso– Dawn siguió el mismo camino que May mientras Ash aun pensaba en los ojos de May, había visto una mirada de desilusión.

–¿Qué fue todo eso?– Ash se rascaba la cabeza.

–Parece que no has cambiado nada– Misty aparecía a un lado del chico.

–¡¿Misty?!– Ash se hallaba sorprendido.

–Tenía algo de fe en ti… pero sigues sin tener tacto– ahora Brock hacia su aparición.

–¡¿Brock?! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Acaso estaban siguiéndome y espiándome?– Ash se encontraba alterado.

–Sigues sin saber lo que es el tacto– Misty meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–¿A que te refieres?–

–Ash, creo que tu madre te había dicho que escogieras mejor tus palabras– esta vez era Brock el que hacia un gesto de desaprobación.

–Aguarden un minuto, esto no es mi culpa, si Misty no me hubiera metido en…– Ash trataba de defenderse.

–Ya lo se Ash, pero, pensé que serias mas cuidadoso… veo que sigues siendo el mismo Ash– tras decir esto la peli naranja entro en la casa seguida por Brock.

Ash sintió una pequeña punzada de ira, el había sido el mas afectado en todo eso y ahora el era el malo. Entro a su casa pensando que tal vez la cena lo haría olvidar todo.

Sin embargo su idea estaba lejos de la realidad, toda la cena fue una constante tortura para el, pese a que Brock y Misty parecían haber olvidado todo y disfrutaban de la cena platicando entre ellos y con su madre, su verdadera tortura eran las constantes atenciones por parte de Dawn, desde servirle mas sopa o agua, hasta darle de comer en la boca, todo con una sonrisa y Ash no podía negarse o mas bien no tenia idea de cómo, aunado a todo esto, May parecía mirar con cierta envidia esto y cada vez que Ash le miraba la chica volteaba hacia otro lado. Sus porciones de comida fueron menos que las que usualmente consumía la chica, algo que por increíble que pareciera, Ash no paso por alto.

Cuando la cena termino, Ash jamás creyó que se alegraría tanto de esto, todo planearon irse a dormir luego de ayudar a Delia a lavar los platos.

Mientras las chicas desaparecían en la habitación que ocupaban, Ash y Brock entraron al cuarto del primero a dormir, cuando estaban por dormir Ash no pudo evitar preguntarle a Brock sobre el comportamiento de May.

–Oye Brock… crees que May este enojada– se giro a ver a Brock el cual se levanto a la altura de Ash.

–Bueno, tal vez si le dolió un poco lo directo que fuiste, pero seguramente se le pasara– esto alivio un poco a Ash –Además, no es como si tu fueras la persona mas importante para ella para que le afectara tanto, después de todo solo elegiste a la mejor… no es como si hubieras dicho que preferías a Dawn– tras decir esto Brock se acostó –Buenas noches amigo– decía finalmente apagando las lámpara de la mesa de noche.

–Buenas noches– respondió Ash.

Sin embargo lejos de que las palabras de Brock le ayudaran a conciliar el sueño, lo único que logro fue pensar en sus últimas palabras. Cansado de que esto y de que la expresión de May se apareciera constantemente cuando comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, hizo las sabanas a un lado y dedico una mirada a Brock, el cual dormía en un colchón que estaba a un lado de su cama. Tomo la libreta y la hoja que había arrancado de esta, y tras desdoblar la hoja comenzó a hojear todo lo que había escrito.

–No se por que me preocupo tanto por esto– susurraba Ash para si mismo.

Ash se dirigió a su ventana la cual dejaba entrar una tenue luz proveniente de la luna, se apoyo en el marco y comenzó a leer con mas detenimiento.

No cabía la menor duda que pese a que el inicio de Dawn había sido pésimo, había superado con creces a May y lo había demostrado al derrotarla en aquel concurso, había sido por poco, pero Dawn había mantenido su mente en lo esencial del concurso. Sin embargo aún así había algo que molestaba al chico, tomo la hoja que había arrancado y comenzó a leerla. Los nombres de May y Dawn estaban escritos hasta el principio, separados por un espacio considerable, debajo de cada uno había varias cosas escritas, bajo de cada nombre estaba escrita la palabra "novata", sin duda alguna refiriéndose a los inicios de cada una, pero conforme iba analizando dicha hoja, pudo darse cuenta por que la había arrancado, se trataba de la forma de ser de las chicas y sus actitudes desde que las había conocido. Un ruido le hizo voltearse, Pikachu se acomodaba para conciliar mejor el sueño, sonrió al verlo y continúo con lo suyo. Al regresar su vista a la hoja pudo finalmente darse cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto, May era muy parecida a el, caso contrario a Dawn, dirigió su vista a las ultimas palabras escritas de cada columna, mientras la de Dawn decía "Buena coordinadora y aprendiz" la de May rezaba "Muy buena rival". Ash abrió los ojos un poco, sin perder tiempo y sin hacer ruido busco en el cajón de su mesa de noche algo, lo encontró y lo tomo rápidamente, se trataba del listón (o al menos la mitad del mismo) que había ganado junto a May en ultimo concurso y la ultima batalla que había tenido con la chica, una batalla en la que miro a May como una digna rival, ya no como aquella niña inexperta que había conocido, tal vez era cierto lo que decía Brock, May tenia mas cualidades como entrenadora, pero como coordinadora era muy buena, quizás solo le faltaba enfocar mas esas habilidades.

Sin pensárselo dos veces salió de su cuarto en el mayor de los silencios, su pantalón perteneciente a su pijama azul y su playera blanca eran iluminados por la luz de la luna, rápidamente se encontró frente a la habitación de las chicas, giro el picaporte y coloco un pie dentro, fue hasta entonces que su cerebro comenzó a funcionar. El entrar al cuarto de las chicas en la noche siendo un hombre, era quizás fácilmente mal visto por cualquiera, pero dado que el no entraba con las intenciones que tal vez si tendría Brock al entrar a un cuarto lleno de chicas, fijo su vista mejor y pudo notar que May dormía en la cama, tal vez un gesto por parte de sus amigas con el fin de levantarle el animo tras su "derrota". Salto con sumo cuidado a Dawn y Misty, cuando pasaba a esta última algo le hizo saltar el corazón y ponerse a rezar a todos los dioses.

–¡Alto ahí!– Ash trago saliva, ya podía irse despidiendo de su vida –No te escaparas Milotic– Ash respiro muy hondo, volteo a ver a Misty, la cual soñaba con la captura de un pokemon.

–¿Ash?– esta vez no era nadie hablando en sueños, May le miraba soñolienta desde la cama.

Rápidamente se lanzo a la cama y tapo la boca de la chica, May se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que no se trataba de un sueño. Ash le hizo una seña con la mano que indicaba silencio, May asintió y Ash retiro su mano.

–Tengo que hablar contigo– le susurro con un tono apenas audible.

–¿Ahora?– May evitaba verlo a los ojos.

–Por favor– Ash junto sus manos en señal de suplica.

–De acuerdo– acepto May.

Ash se levanto y camino siendo seguido por May, volvieron a saltar a Misty y Dawn y finalmente salieron de la habitación, Ash la condujo hasta el jardín trasero, no le hacía mucha gracia hablar en la casa.

–¿Qué sucede?– preguntaba May una vez afuera, la suave y refrescante brisa le parecía muy agradable.

–Lo siento– exclamaba Ash recargado en la barandilla del patio.

May lo miro algo confusa.

–Debí ser mas cuidadoso a la hora de decirlo– Ash finalmente miraba a May, la chica llevaba un camisón color blanco.

–Ash, eso no importa, no hace falta que te disculpes– la chica comenzaba a caminar de nueva cuenta al interior de la casa.

–Si hace falta– se apresuraba a decir –Por que yo no respondí exactamente lo que pedían o al menos lo que yo quería– esto hizo que May detuviera su andar, se giro a ver al chico con cara de duda.

–¿De que hablas?– May no entendía nada.

–Bueno yo…– ahora no encontraba la manera de decirlo –Veras, dije que Dawn era mejor… y pienso que es verdad– May se sintió nuevamente triste, estaba por darse la media vuelta e irse –Pero…– esa palabra la hizo quedarse –Eso no significa que Dawn sea completamente mejor a ti– May levanto la vista algo sorprendida.

–¿Qué es lo tratas de decir?– May había dado un paso adelante.

Ash soltó un largo suspiro y después se rasco la cabeza con ambas manos visiblemente molesto, parecía no hallar la manera.

–Lo que quiero decir es que a Dawn la veo como alumna, por que me recordaba a mi, aún así ella se mantiene firme en los concursos, claro a tenido sus altibajos al igual que yo… aún así siempre esta mejorando constantemente, en cambio tú…– May miraba atentamente a Ash –Tu eres mas parecida a mi, no solo eso, para mi eres mas que una alumna, eres una gran rival– le decía mostrándole finalmente la mitad del listón, algo que May sonrió al ver –Serías una gran entrenadora, pero tu deseas ser coordinadora, solo debes hallar la manera de combinar poder y belleza, y no dudo que lograras ser la mejor coordinadora– finalizaba Ash.

May no podía ocultar la felicidad que las palabras de Ash le provocaban.

–Además, tu fuiste la primera persona que podría considerar una alumna, y en poco tiempo lograste ser capaz de estar a mi nivel… podría decirse que siempre serás a la "alumna" que mas recuerde, algo así como mi alumna especial– Ash se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

–¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora?–

–No podía dormir, tenia que decírtelo, de lo contrario no estaría tranquilo y…– se callo instantáneamente al sentir como era aprisionado por May que le abrazaba fuertemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ash se sorprendió antes esto, no es que le disgustaran los abrazos, pero dado que May no llevaba ropa interior, el contacto era más "directo" con ciertas partes del cuerpo de la chica, partes que ponían nervioso a Ash.

Desde un lugar dentro de la casa, Dawn con su camisón rosa se separaba de una pared, parecía haber estado oyendo toda la conversación.

–Bueno, ahora todo esta mejor– sonrió para si misma y comenzó a caminar de regreso al cuarto "_Todo eso me pareció una escena de enamorados_" dicho pensamiento la hizo detenerse en seco "_¿Ash enamorado de May?... si como no, como si eso fuera posible_" volvió a caminar pero otro pensamiento la hizo detenerse nuevamente "_Pero si ¿Ash le gusta a May? Es mas probable pero… no, debo dejar de leer tantas novelas románticas_" tras dejar dichos pensamientos Dawn volvió a su cuarto.

Afuera May finalmente se separaba de Ash, le había costado reprimir la felicidad que le provocaba el hecho de que Ash pensara en ella de esa forma, el chico por su parte agradeció esto.

–Bueno, Ash creo que me voy a dormir, no quiero imaginarme el alboroto que se armaría si una de las chicas despierta y no me encuentra– le decía con una sonrisa.

–Tienes razón– le secundaba Ash.

La chica dio media vuelta y se detuvo antes de entrar, giró, se dirigió a Ash y acto seguido le planto un tierno beso es la mejilla, tras esto solo le dirigió una sonrisa.

–Tu siempre serás mi único y mas querido maestro, buenas noches– al decir esto May corrió a su cuarto con la cara completamente roja.

Ash por su parte se quedo atónito ante la acción de la chica, se llevo una mano al sitio en que le había besado, no era la primera vez que le daban un beso en la mejilla, pero aquella vez era distinta, le había agradado, con la otra mano se dio un leve pellizco en la otra mejilla.

–Debo estar alucinando– sin decir mas regreso a su cuarto a dormir.

Justo antes de acostarse se dirigió a su mesa de noche a guardar la mitad del listón, se detuvo antes de abrir el cajón y miro detenidamente el objeto en su mano, desecho esa idea y se acostó dejando el listón a un lado de su almohada. A pocos metros de ahí en otra habitación, una chica castaña hacia lo mismo con su mitad, antes de cerrar los ojos coloco una de sus manos en el pequeño objeto, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

**_Que tal, espero le haya gustado esta creacion mia._**

**_Se pide atentamente dejar reviews, ya sean para comentar, felicitar, sugerir, criticar... lo que sea que ustedes deseen decirme._**

**_Proximamente vendre con un nuevo aporte, esperenlo._**


End file.
